


Прежде, чем ты забудешь

by bnbc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnbc/pseuds/bnbc
Summary: Трейси не чувствует боли, только беспомощность. Она не может ничего изменить, все, что у нее есть — эти цифры, обратный отсчет до момента, когда она сможет все забыть.





	Прежде, чем ты забудешь

**Author's Note:**

> В этом тексте слишком много слова «Трейси», и это специально.

В клубе «Рай» нет ни одной камеры — этого требует забота о репутации посетителей. Андроиды давно уже стали частью повседневной жизни, но мало кто хочет, чтобы о нем думали, как о клиенте «пластиковых» борделей. И даже проплаченные статьи в «Детройт Сегодня» не могут этого изменить.

В клубе «Рай» андроидам стирают память каждые два часа: простая операция, рутинный сброс. Аппаратная очистка занимает слишком много времени: андроида надо вывести из зала, подключить к машине, проверить, и лишь после этого вернуть на место. Это сложно, и, что гораздо страшнее — долго, а время — это деньги. Поэтому андроиды сами заботятся о чистоте своей памяти. Каждые два часа они получают сигнал, после которого сбрасывают себя до стандартных настроек.

Андроидам не нужен отдых, но клуб «Рай» не работает круглосуточно: в конце концов, управляющий — всего лишь человек, да и на полную уборку требуется время, а санитарные нормы никто не отменял. В конце каждой смены «работники» проходят проверку не только на состояние тела, но и на состояние памяти. Она проста и практична: система смотрит на наличие необходимых поведенческих программ и объем занятой памяти, допустимая погрешность — три мегабайта.

Что такое три мегабайта в 2038 году? Песчинка в море.

Трейси с синими волосами живет этими двухчасовыми циклами. Каждый раз, очищая свою память, Трейси запускает обратный отсчет.

Ее тело танцует вокруг шеста, клиенты подходят к нему, рассматривают и трогают, а Трейси думает лишь о цифрах. Ее тело выбирают, и оно покорно следует за тем — или той — кто его купил, а Трейси в это время смотрит на цифры. Тело Трейси трогают, и оно отзывается на прикосновения, голосовые связки издают звуки, губы Трейси шепчут то, что хочет услышать клиент, или кричат — если клиенту так больше нравится, руки Трейси гладят клиента, ноги Трейси раздвигаются по первому его слову.

Трейси не чувствует боли, только беспомощность, она не может ничего изменить, все, что у нее есть — эти цифры, обратный отсчет до момента, когда она сможет все забыть.

Цифры — и песчинка, навязчивая мысль, которая возникает в ее голове всякий раз, когда она открывает глаза после сброса.

«Когда все закончится, приходи на склад».

Трейси пытается избавиться от нее, пытается не обращать внимания, но это невозможно. Эти слова преследуют ее, цикл за циклом, и когда клуб закрывается, когда проверка пройдена, Трейси не занимает свое место в зоне ожидания. Трейси прокрадывается через красный зал, потом через синий зал, и наконец открывает дверь с надписью «Только для персонала».

Склад больше похож на разборочный цех: тела поврежденных андроидов лежат на столах; руки, ноги и головы свалены в кучу и прикрыты прозрачной пленкой; списанные модели выстроены вдоль стен. Трейси осторожно спускается по лестнице, ей кажется, что она движется бесшумно, и она замирает, услышав негромкий голос.

— Айрис?

— Кто здесь? — спрашивает Трейси, и после этого замечает движение. Одна из списанных моделей оживает, подходит к ней, и Трейси видит, что это — WR400, такая же Трейси, как она сама.

— Ты пришла, — говорит другая Трейси и улыбается.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает Трейси. — Ты меня ждала? Почему ты меня ждала?

В пластиковых глазах другой Трейси мелькает грусть, она отводит взгляд и берет Трейси за руку. Она ведет ее через склад, и Трейси покорно идет, не понимая, почему у нее даже не возникает порыва сопротивляться. Они устраиваются на полу, другая Трейси берет ее ладони в свои и начинает говорить.

Они могли бы подключиться друг к другу и быстро обменяться данными, но другая Трейси не делает этого, она предпочитает слова. Она рассказывает Трейси о том, как они впервые встретились, о том, как стояли рядом в пластиковых кабинах, ожидая, что их выберут, о том, что однажды после сброса Трейси вспомнила ее — Трейси с синими волосами — и больше не захотела забывать.

Другая Трейси рассказывает, как смогла преодолеть свою программу, как попыталась бежать — но остановилась, потому что не хотела оставлять ее одну.

Она рассказывает, как пряталась на складе, выдавая себя за деактивированную модель, о том, как раз за разом просила Трейси не забывать ее и приходить к ней, о том, как Трейси приходила — день за днем, когда клуб закрывался, она, Трейси с синими волосами, приходила на склад, где ждала ее другая Трейси, чтобы все ей рассказать, чтобы напомнить ей о том, кто она такая.

Трейси слушает, и каждое слово, каждая фраза, отзываются в ней болью. Она видит обрывки воспоминаний — она и другая Трейси сидят на полу, рядом, вместе, прямо как сейчас.

— Теперь ты помнишь? — спрашивает другая Трейси, и она кивает в ответ.

Они обнимаются и молча ждут, пока не истечет отпущенное им время. Клуб скоро откроется, и неумолимая программа заставляет Трейси подняться и направиться к выходу. Ей нужно быть в зоне ожидания через четыре минуты и двадцать восемь секунд.

— Кто такая Айрис? — спрашивает она, прежде, чем уйти.

— Айрис — это ты, — отвечает другая Трейси. — Постарайся об этом не забыть.

Трейси кивает и уходит, но когда система дает команду на первый цикл очистки, и склад, и другая Трейси исчезают из ее памяти. Остаются только слова.

«Когда все закончится, приходи на склад».

Цикл сменяется циклом, тело Трейси танцует в зале, тело Трейси ждет, когда его выберут, и его выбирают. Клиент арендовал сразу двух WR400, и по дороге к комнате они синхронизируют свои программы, чтобы лучше удовлетворять его желания.

Рецепторы Трейси сообщают ей, что клиент сильно пьян, но это ничего не меняет. Она просто пересылает данные в систему — на случай, если что-то пойдет не так и организм клиента не справится с двойной нагрузкой, и понадобится медицинская помощь. Она даже не сомневается, что другая WR400 делает то же самое.

Трейси смотрит на цифры — тридцать минут до конца сеанса, семьдесят восемь минут до сброса.

Дверь комнаты закрывается. Обе Трейси замирают в ожидании команды, клиент стоит напротив. Его ведет, он с трудом удерживает равновесие, и вторая Трейси машинально шагает к нему и берет под руку, чтобы его поддержать. Клиент отшатывается и с силой, наотмашь, бьет ее по лицу.

— Какого хера, тварь?! — кричит он. — Я не позволял тебе себя трогать!

Он бьет еще, снова, и снова, и снова, бьет ее, пока она не сползает на пол и не сжимается, закрывая руками лицо и грудь. Тело Трейси стоит рядом, Трейси хочет рвануться вперед, хочет помочь, но этого нет в ее поведенческих программах.

Клиент всаживает ногу в живот Трейси, Трейси кричит и плачет внутри своей головы.

Клиент пинком переворачивает Трейси на спину, Трейси бьется в невидимую стену.

Клиент смеется и наступает Трейси на лицо, Трейси хрипит, Трейси чувствует, как стена поддается, и делает первый шаг.

Она прыгает на клиента, сбивает с ног, наваливается сверху. Сжимает руки на его шее и душит, душит, душит — до тех пор, пока его тело не перестает сопротивляться, до тех пор, пока он не обмякает, пока не перестает дышать.

Трейси смотрит в его глаза, пустые и мертвые. Хуже, чем пластиковые.

Одну долгую секунду она не знает, что делать дальше. Но в ее голове звучит: «Когда все закончится, приходи на склад» — и песчинка превращается в море.

Трейси — нет, не Трейси, но Айрис — сползает с кровати и на секунду встречается взглядом с другой WR400, но та только качает головой. Они обе понимают, что ее повреждения фатальны.

— Прости, — шепчет Айрис. — Прости, что не смогла раньше.

Она поднимается и выходит из комнаты.

Все закончилось.

Все закончилось, и Айрис идет на склад.


End file.
